A Network of Webs
by Kenren Taishou
Summary: In some ways destiny is like a spider...it spins a web of ties around each and everyone of us, connecting us in some sort of network...& such ties...they cannot be broken, not even by death...and that's why you sometimes get that funny feeling that you've
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Saiyuki…I wish I did but I don't……

**N.B.  For you guys who have already freaked out at the format of this fic….don't worry it's just the prologue that's in poem style the rest is just plain text…Enjoy!!!**

**_Network of Webs_**

**PROLOGUE**:

_Some things go round..._

_Never ending…_

_A network of webs…_

_Spun by a destiny…_

_Creates ties_

_Which have no ending._

_Have no ties…_

_Create no ties…_

_Live only for yourself…_

_But if one string breaks_

_The whole web collapses_

_Destiny crashes down_

_On you…_

_And on those_

_Its spider has tied you to…_

_And when the heavy rain of time and space_

_Has washed away (of this web) all trace_

_The wheel of destiny will start to turn…_

_Slowly…but spinning…slowly…_

_Spinning (the same web)_

_For some things…time cannot change_

_And some ties…_

_You just cannot beak._

_*************_

And Voila'!!! End of the prologue!!! Hope you continue to read and please don't forget to review!!!

And for anyone who was wondering what happened to my previous all-caps summaries….Kenren19 & Konzen (arigato for making this baka saru notice this) told me that they look as if I'm yelling to everyone to read my fics…so I changed them….if your still wondering why I did them in the first place it was because I forgot I had my caps lock on after I wrote the titles…weird…crazy…and stupid…I know they make up a large part of my character!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

            Disclaimer:  usual stuff-I don't own Saiyuki

**CHAPTER 1**

The cold morning air beat against his face.  Kai made his way towards campus. He looked round ascertaining himself that he was alone, he slipped his hands into his pockets took out a cigarette and lit it.  Puffing out the smoke he grinned "My old man gets to know and I've had it for the rest of my existence" He gazed at the glowing end of his cigarette. It reminded him of something….red and glowing….eyes glowing ….with anger, hatred…..despair?! He could never put his finger down on the cause that provoked him to have such weird thoughts….Red eyes!!! Who the hell had red eyes anyway?!…… Well, he did know someone but Kai was sure he wore contacts in spite of the guy insisting that they had appeared a couple of times before him in his family… "Sh…." a name was coming to his mind…."Starts with a kind of SH sound but it's not ….nah! It's a totally different name!" Flustered he threw his cigarette to the floor and put it out. Another funny thought came to his mind….why was he dreaming himself dressed up as a monk and chanting….chanting till his strength was completely drained away from him…chanting….his lips started moving, words flowing out, words he did not know, words of an ancient dialect he couldn't understand.  Shocked he forced a frown to his face, it had by now become his trademark, "what the hell am I doing?!" he thought reproaching himself, "singing nonsensical limericks in the middle of the street!!!! The stress of the last year must really be kicking in!"  he lit another cigarette and was about to leave the side of his convertible when suddenly something pinned him to the spot where he was standing…..a feeling…a memory…a blurred image in his mind then….as clear as day …..A voice!

"Bye Mum, See ya! Thank for the lunch! And the lift too!" A boy still about 18, with brownish hair and large golden eyes, waved his hand at the empty street.

"Golden eyes…."thought Kai, "such a weird colour for eyes….yet, they are not easy to forget though, Son Gokuh's eyes…" Realizing what he was thinking Kai felt his blood run cold…why had this boy brought to his mind the name of that legendary character?! 

Takeo turned round, he felt strange in this whole new world…a new city…a new life…"Funny though" he thought, " we've never moved house till now….yet it is as if I've went trough such a change before….a long long time ago". Then he saw him..a guy with blond hair shining like the sun…wearing….. monk's clothes?!!! Takeo blinked, he had seen wrong, the guy was wearing jeans and a shirt with the collar unbuttoned. "Strange…he looks kind of familiar…..But he wasn't wearing t-shirts the last time I saw him that's for sure! Now where could I have met him…...?"

Kai felt uncomfortable under the boy's gaze and with the unfriendliness, he had always shown others he said "What are you staring at?! Seen a ghost or something?"

The words seemed to jerk Takeo back to his senses: "Sorry! I kind of got the impression I knew you" he said laughing a bit.

"Yeah…me too" thought Kai but instead he said "Don't know who the hell you are!"

"Must be the excitement then! I'm new around here….don't have many…actually any….friends yet.  Want to be the first to show me around the campus?"

"Find another baby-sitter, whimp!"

"Now Kai! You could be just a bit nicer to the kid!" Rei Kamaki, the university genius, put his head out of the window of his four-wheel drive.

"Shut up clown! And wipe that hideous Mr. Niceties smile off your face! It makes me sick so early in the morning.

Ignoring him Rei held out a hand at Takeo, "Hi, my name is Rei and this is Kai-don't take what he says too seriously he's always a bit cranky in the morning. We're in the Psychology course"

Takeo took the outstretched hand and a smile lit up his face "Hi I'm Takeo! And I'm starting the math course this year".

"Wow math! Now that's a hard bone to chew! You must be a really bright one!" exclaimed Rei.

"Despite appearances…" put in Kai.

"Well… actually", Takeo blushed with embarrassment, "I only got here because I won a scholarship to study Bojitsu in this part of the country, I was the Junior Champion last year…and well this university is closest to the dojo so.."

"Wow! You mean to tell me that you little guy are Takeo Tomori? The Takeo Tomori?!! I can't believe this! Hey I love what you do with that Bo! The way you handle it…and those strikes! It's all fascinating!"

"Thanks! What can I say…I'm a natural! I can show you a couple of tricks one day if you like?"

"Thank you anyway but I don't think I'd manage it. I'd rather stick to Aiki", replied Rei feeling a bit guilty once he saw Takeo's disappointment.

"Oh well, in that case…" he looked at Kai, "perhaps I …."

"Forget it!" Kai shot back at the unfinished phrase.

"Did you know that Kai is the campus' best hits-man?" Rei was desperately trying to break the ice, "He can shoot any target yards away! And he hardly ever misses except for the fast moving targets…"

"Like the one approaching right now?" asked Takeo pinpointing at another guy, with red hair and eyes, who was rushing towards them.

"Rei...Rei! Do an old friend a favor….Quick hide me!" The guy ducked behind Rei's jeep just as a girl, blond and rather good looking was seen approaching them, steam pouring out of her ears.

"Rei, have you seen Shigeru?" she inquired.

"Sorry Reika, I guess he's late like always" replied Rei with the usual smile upon his face.

"The son of a …OOPS! Sorry!" she held a beautifully manicured hand to her lips.  "I must mind my language,  Hi Kai!" she giggled, "Are you busy tonight? I need some help with an assignment".

"I'm always busy. Get lost bimbo!" was all that the extremely chivalrous Kai bothered to say.

"Fine!!" screeched the girl as she walked away, in a worse temper than before.

"Phew! That was soooo close!" The red haired guy reemerged from his hiding place.  "Kai, you have no tactics with women! No wonder you're still single"

"I can live without them unlike some one", he snorted.

"Hey, just what do you mean?!" Shigeru's hands were already clenched into fists.

"You guys have already started fighting?!!" asked Rei; that smile was still playing on his lips. "By the way, Takeo, this is Shigeru Sanari…eh…the…eh…"

"Campus' biggest playboy! And that was No.43 right after dumping" continued Shigeru.

"Hi I'm Takeo. Pleased to meet you! What class are you in?"

"Economics…though I would rather have taken sexology…What time is it?"

"8.45", replied Kai bluntly.

"Shoot! I'm going to be late for physics!"

"But you don't do physics!" replied Rei in amazement.

"I know but Reileen does!" Shigeru winked, "See Ya! Gotta go make a girl's day!"  With these last words he ran towards the big white building ahead.

"Guess I'd better get moving too", Takeo gulped nervously, "gotta find room No.76. You know where it is?!" 

He looked at Rei with his huge golden eyes and Rei got the feeling that those eyes had looked at him in that way a multitude of times before, although it was the first time he had seen them.  But then again this strange feeling of deja-vu was not at all alien to him. He had felt the same way the first time he had seen Kai smoking next to his convertible and Shigeru chatting with the girls the second he set foot on campus. It was in a way like being pervaded by a strong sense of nostalgia, a longing for some distant past. He still couldn't understand why this kind of bitter-sweet feeling.

Kai, Shigeru and Takeo were thinking the same thing too.  What was that unexplainable urge they had felt to talk to each other….to try hard to get to know each other, even Kai although it was completely against his nature to do so.  They felt that by getting to know each other each one of them could find the missing pieces to his puzzle or was it just one big puzzle?

__________________________________________________________________________

Kenren T: Hope you make it till chapter 2!!!

Sanzo: And why should they?

Kenren T: Cause I think it's rather Ok….well not too bad for a fanfic….

Sanzo: (sarcastically) Really?! I didn't notice….

Kenren T: (sigh)…..anyway…..despite the high ranked bonzou's support & encouragement…I really hope you make it to through the next chapters…


	3. Chapter 2

Usual disclaimer…….

**CHAPTER 2**

****

The first half of the day was over and a rather confused Takeo, holding a lunch tray with heaps of food on it, was desperately looking around, for an empty seat, in the middle of the canteen.

Sitting at a table with Shigeru and Rei, Kai saw him.  "Over here," he said making a sign to Takeo with his head.  Kai wouldn't have normally asked anyone to sit at his table; he was amazed at his own actions.  "What the hell got into me?" he thought, "That kid! I must really like him" and funnily enough Kai did feel kind of attached already to Takeo, he didn't know why, he just felt that it had always been like that.

It was impossible for them to agree on even the most insignificant of matters.  They felt they knew all about each other, although they did not behave like close friends, they realized they were all caught in some kind of cobweb, cobwebs in a strange sort of network, leading to the final answer…but the sense of it...they just couldn't see it.  

"Here, you baka saru!" Shigeru stood up waving his hands at Takeo who was still trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. He spotted them and made a dash for the empty seat next to Rei. "Thanks…I was kind of lost in here for a sec"

"Don't mention it monkey" replied Shigeru in between mouthfuls

"Don't call me that!! You mini-skirt addicted red haired pervert!!!"

"Shurrup….you……"

"Shut up both of you!!!"

Rei smiled his usual smile…"It's just like the old times" he thought…realizing his thoughts a cold shiver ran down his spine "What where the old times?"

He felt cold inside…they all did.  This scene of pointless bickering and name calling…it was all too typical…too familiar. 

Gokuh: (teeth chattering)

Kenren T: Hey Gokuh…need a sweater?

Gokuh: If you have one that fits my inside…

Kenren T: (seriously pissed off at the saru's sudden distinct sense of humour)   Nothing is big enough to fit your stomach…trust me!

Sanzo: Such words of wisdom….like clear water running from a rusty tap!

Kenren T: (confused) And what do you mean by that?

Sanzo: It's not your usual senseless chattering

Kenren T: Sanzo…I-HATE-YOU!!!

Sanzo: Must be the reason why the original Saiyuki author made the best-looking guy in my group. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: it is as obvious that I own Saiyuki as much as it is true that cows fly…donkeys talk & that Santa Clause can really come down all those tight narrow chimneys without getting stuck in each and every one of them.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Maybe there was no final answer …no solution to the puzzle….impossible….they all felt it…this weird tie that had suddenly created itself between them.  It was as if destiny had willed them to birth and purposely brought them together for the sole purpose of doing something…the four of them…no one could be spared…they all had to be there.  They where all aware of this, in some way or another and yet none of them breathed a word of it to the other.

The months continued to roll by but nothing extraordinary seemed to happen: Takeo kept on munching and saying stupid things as was usual, Shigeru just couldn't get tired of running after the girls, Rei's time was split between studying and playing peace-maker with his friends and Kai persisted on pursuing his taciturn methods.  Yet this bond between them was getting stronger…stronger than any other bond every one of them had ever had and the wheel of destiny, which had been dormant for a long time awaiting the right hour, slowly started turning until…

            One day it finally happened….ancient memories buried deep with them re-awakened and it all became clear then…what is was that they had to do…

            Archeological findings had been lately discovered in the area and Rei managed to drag the rest of the gang to the museum.

            "Nothing much to see here" complained Shigeru "No nice sexy single girls around anyway"

            "Kai?..."

            He seemed more strange…he had been absorbed deep in thought ever since they had set foot in the place…he was too pensive and taciturn, even for his usual self.

            "Kai?!!!..."

            Jerked back to reality, Kai looked around to find himself facing Takeo's big golden eyes…eyes he had looked into so many times before…eyes that said so much…eyes that had changed him…now…and before?

            "Kai…you look funny…feeling sick or anything?! Hey, if you want I can buy you a cheese burger or chips…maybe you haven't eaten enough…"

            "Shut up!" Kai hit Takeo on the head with a rolled up leaflet he had been handed earlier.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"You're distracting me!...I'm trying to remember something…it's so close…I've almost got it all cleared up in my mind…but it doesn't make any sense…"

Takeo looked at him confused "Had that funny feeling too….Wonder where Rei and Shigeru are?"

Rei and Shigeru had gone though the most unbelievable experience….flashes of themselves in another time…in another life…and in a life before that too….flashes of themselves dying…not once…but twice…blood chilling memories….of losing someone you love….of never being loved…feelings…anger…despair…failure…they understood everything now as they stared wide-eyed at a glass show case containing the fossilized remains of a miniature dragon.

"Hakuryu…" for the first time Rei was not smiling, his eyes reddened "He wasn't brought back like the rest of us….Thanks for what you've done for us before…my friend"  His emerald eyes then turned to Shigeru "I see time hasn't really changed you…Sha Gojyo"

""Nor has it wiped that distasteful grin of your face, eh Rei? Or should I say Cho Hakkai?"

"Hey! There they are!" Takeo made a move towards Rei and Shigeru but Kai, grasping his hand, stopped him.

"What's wrong, Kai?"

"I feel sick" Kai leaned against the wall. He felt all his strength draining away from him and there he was again…dressed in the monk's clothes…chanting…he felt his eyes fill with tears…no…he must pretend to be  strong…for a while longer ….he had failed…failed in every way…Gyumaho had been resurrected and he had let himself get entangled in a network of ties…he had friends he cared for: Gojyo, Hakkai…and Gokuh…he had grown too attached to Gokuh for his own good…too attached…so that it was impossible not to feel the tears stinging his eyes or the pain that he should have spared himself from…when he saw him there…lying on the floor next to him…dead…He knew he would pay a high price for this mistake but he couldn't care less…knowing them was worth it!  But now, it was all over…they had been taken away from him…now he had no ties and he was free to do what he should have done all along.

"Prepare to die, Genjo Sanzo!" these words echoed in the darkness.

"I will die" his voice was barely more then a whisper, "But you're coming to hell with me Gyumaho!"

Chanting filled the air…Sanzo felt his energy slipping away from him as he recited his sutra accompanied by a thousand curses from Gyumaho who felt the fear of entrapment once again move closer to him.

"It's nearly over…" he thought still chanting "…nearly…"

"This is not over yet!!!" the demon screeched as his body defragmented and his essence sealed into the deepest pit of Hell.

"No…it's not over …yet…" he fell to the ground drained of every ounce of energy…"Master Komyou….I failed you" he closed his amethyst-coloured eyes and never opened them again…..

Kai, still sick and weak, opened his eyes to find another pair…golden in colour…looking worriedly at him

"Sanzo...are you OK?"

"You….you remember?"

The other nodded in reply, his eyes shinning with joy at seeing that his beloved Sanzo again.  "I remember…" then his eyes lost their spark "…we failed…and you….everyone…you all died"

"Dead your idiotic empty saru head! As far as I can see we're all alive and ready to kick some serious bad-guy ass!!!"

Gokuh turned to face the owner of the voice, "Gojyo! Hakkai!"

"Welcome back!" said Hakkai as adjusted his pair of glasses.

Sanzo:(murmuring) ok….calm down…don't kill the girl… take a cig…inhale deeply…exhale slowly…

Kenren T: Sanzo….you're freaking me out…what's wrong with you?

Sanzo: What's wrong with me?!!! What's wrong with you?!!!! You bring me back to life…no worries…no cares…no responsibilities…a convertible…loaded with cash…and you go and spoil it all by bringing the three stooges back into my life…and to top it all I just had to remember both my Gaiden life and the other life too!!! Not to mention discovering a major A+ failure and that I have to do this stupid mission all over again!!!

Kenren T: (evil grin) Consider it the icing on the cake, my pretty monk!!!  ☺


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I guess you know it…the truth as to come out some day…I don't own Saiyuki!!!!!**

I dedicate this chapter to Fuuei, the only person who has reviewed this fanfic so far.  This is just to let her know that she is of great encouragement to me and that her fanfics are among the best I've read. Thanks girl! UR GR8!!! (^ ﻥ ^)

**Chapter 4**

****

            Outside the museum, while Gokuh was absorbed in a double cheese burger, the others talked.

"Why do you suppose we've been brought back, Sanzo?  You managed to seal Gyumaho's essence…the result of our mission should have satisfied the Aspects" Hakkai was worried, he looked at Sanzo.  

The other lit a cigarette and then puffing the smoke out he said: " It did… until some stupid bastard decided to revive him!...that's the only way I can figure it out…Gyumaho can't have possible freed himself…it must be some one from out here…"

"What?!!" Gokuh nearly choked on his mouthful of burger…his eyes dimmed "Count me out…I won't go through it again"

"What the hell's wrong with you? Discovering that you've been reincarnated mixed up your brains or somethin'" spluttered a disbelieving Gojyo.

"I…I don't want to see you guys get hurt anymore…" he turned to Sanzo "I don't want to see you die again"

"See me die?!" Sanzo was shocked, confused. He couldn't have seen him die…he was the one to see him die…He saw Gokuh die before he had drained himself of his energy to seal Gyumaho!  The boy was crazy!!!

Gokuh lowered his head, " I wasn't dead Sanzo…I wanted to help you…to stop you…but I couldn't move…I couldn't even shout…I saw you die Sanzo and I had to live with the guilt of not being able to do anything…I don't want it to happen again.."

"How can this be?!" Gojyo couldn't believe this.  It was impossible.  How could he have lived for such a long time and yet remain so unchanged.

"I don't know what happened to me after the battle…I know I just wanted to die…but I didn't…I don't recall myself dying as you guys do…yet I don't remember where I was or who it was that took me there…it's all a blur…All I know is that a few months ago I was thrown back in this world…"

Everything seemed to fit in then, Sanzo realized, "It was him that was causing my dreams"

Hakkai, however still couldn't understand all this "But you seemed like a normal kid, all the time!!!! You had memories of your past…Gokuh, you even spoke of your mother and the region you lived in before!!!!"

"I know…that's what I thought all the time…that I was just a regular kid!!!....Apparently my memories where sealed like the rest of yours where and I had been given fake ones to replace them until it was time to know the truth…part of my true past is still unknown to me…I just remember a pair of eyes…like mine and an unfamiliar boyish voice saying that it will be alright….the rest is just a blank…"

            "Ch…do whatever you want…you are useless to us…time has softened you Son Gokuh…go home"

            "Sanzo, I just don't want to see you die again…I…"

            "Have no ties…" 

The words seemed to have a hypnotizing effect on Gokuh "Live only for yourself…" he murmured back "Believe in nothing…"

"If the aspects brought you back it's for a reason, Son Gokuh"  Hakkai put a hand on his shoulder.

Gokuh smiled "…I guess so…"

Sanzo felt a smile coming to his face and lit a cigarette to hide it.

Kenren T: Oh so sweet!!!! Smiling Sanzo!!!

Sanzo: Why do you keep picking on me, like this?

Gojyo: To give me a well deserved break obviously!!!  You should see what she did to me in other fanfics…this is only half as bad!!!

Sanzo: Oh yeah?!!! Try having your hair falling off & then take ages to grow back…not to mention being changed into a woman & getting wolf-whistles from pervos like you!!!

Gojyo:  Well how about…

Kenren T: Hey guys!!! Don't fight!!! All can be arranged…

G/S: You mean you're removing those fanfics?

Kenren T: No…I'll try to give you equal doses of cruelty and embarrassing situations from now on!!!

G/S: Whaaat!!!! No!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: the usual stuff…

This Chapter was uploaded today (7th Nov) for a very special reason…So that I could dedicate it to the second person who reviewed this fic & who also happens to be one of the best people I've met ever since I started writing on Fanfiction.net.  Today is this girl's birthday.

This is for you Hanae de Firefly!

Happy Happy Birthday!

From

Kard (^ ﻥ ^)

**Chapter 5**

****

"So where do we start?!...no shrines, no Kanzeon…no clues…" for once Gojyo seemed right.

"You're so pathetic it makes me sick" snorted Sanzo, "If we where all brought together here, its here we must look for the damn idiot who wouldn't let me rest in peace"

"And since we haven't been given a gold card like the other time we'll use your money…after all your folks are loaded!!!!"

"Shut up or die" was Sanzo's reply to Gojyo.

"Who do you think is the most likely suspect?" threw in Hakkai "Probably someone within the circle of people we know"

"First we need to find my sutra…it was missing from among the remains at the museum….that's the only thing that can release Gyumaho's essence from its prison…and then we'll know who's behind all this"

"Sound easier then it is, you corrupted monk!!!...By the way…you still owe me a cig!"

"I don't owe you a bloody thing!!!!" Sanzo then turned to more serious matters "Our memories have been unsealed…we should be to remember faces…names…"

                                    ____________________

The next day as Goku was waiting for Sanzo and Hakkai outside the lecture room he accidentally bumped into their lecturer: Professor Niagoshi.

"Sorry!" said Goku not even looking at the person.

"Not a problem" said the professor adjusting his pair of square framed glasses and clutching the books closer to him with his left arm.

The gesture gave Goku the shivers…something about it was familiar.  Presently Sanzo and Hakkai came out interrupting his thoughts.

"Realized you can't keep on eating forever, monkey"

Goku looked at them "No…it's just your Prof…gives me the creeps…"

"You should have heard him today!!!" Gojyo emerged from the lecture room.  "He totally freaked me out with his the-world-is-no-longer-as-it-used-to-be speech!!! The guy is evil!!!!"

"Since when do you take psychology?" spluttered Hakkai

"I don't. I was just at the back with Tami-the cute brunette with big grey eyes…can't believe you didn't notice her?!!!!"

Hakkai shook his head-Gojyo would never change!!!!!

"I didn't like his speech either…I don't like it at all…the world must be restored to its ancient state…isn't that what he said?...the guy's up to something" Sanzo looked at Hakkai.

The other answered his glance, unsmiling "It could be my impression but did you get the feeling that you had met Prof Niagoshi before…I mean..."

"What you mean to say, in reality, is that he sounds and acts awfully like good old Doctor Ni"

"Doctor Ni!!!" Goku and Gojyo could hardly believe it.

"Do you think he is trying to resurrect Gyumaho?"  asked Hakkai too afraid that what he was thinking might be the facts.  "If you take what he said today and put it in this contest….it means he wants…"

"Chaos and destruction to reign again as when Gyumaho was free" answered Sanzo, "The guy is definitely demented…"

"What do we do now?" inquired Goku.

"Easy" replied Sanzo "We recover the sutra and destroy it…in that way Gyumaho can never be resurrected"

"Ha!!! And from where do you suppose we'll find the sutra? I don't suppose they've given you a sutra detecting radar this time!!!"

"No! They've given me common sense" snorted Sanzo "It's pretty obvious…the sutra is at his house"

"Ehm…Sanzo…wouldn't that be like breaking in…I mean…a criminal offence?" Hakkai smiled

"And since when do you care Hakkai….You once told me you where a sort of jack-of-all-trades…show me whether you can pick a lock decently too"

""Where?" the smile, hinting at a dare-devil streak in the genteel character, was still playing on Hakkai's lips.

"12.00 sharp on campus" and followed by Goku, Sanzo headed for his convertible.

Sanzo:  Why is this starting to sound more like a stupid action film with every line?!

Kenren T: Coz maybe it's an action/adventure fanfic?

Sanzo: Ok…then…You suck at writing action/adventure

Kenren T: (sigh) If you don't agree with the monk here…please read and review…if by any chance you do agree with him…please read and review anyway…if it's as bad as he says…it can't get any worse…so…it has to get better, right?


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Nah…I don't own Saiyuki……

**Chapter 6**

****

            They were all there at the agreed time and place.

            "Whose car are we taking?" asked Gokuh.

"We're walking. Cars make too much noise"

"What?!!!" exclaimed Gokuh

…………………THWACK………………

"Shut the hell up!!"

_____________________________________

They arrived at Prof. Niagoshi's house, to find that the house was totally in darkness and not a sound could be heard coming from the inside.

"I guess he's out partying!"  

The others glared at Gojyo to keep his mouth shut.  Hakkai produced a hair pin from his pocket, straightened it and inserted it in the lock; a few seconds later a click was heard and the door opened. 

"Where do we star?" whispered Gokuh.

Sanzo was starting to get irritated by the monkey's silly questions "Haven't you learned anything from your past life?!  The Basement!!"

"Yeah, Right!!"

They tiptoed in the darkness and after a good deal of bumping into furniture and hushing each other they found the door leading to the basement.  Using a dim flash light they went down the creaking stairs.  In the basement lying there was the sutra.

"Right! Let's end this once and for all" Sanzo moved towards the sutra taking it in his hands...

"Tsk…Tsk…Tsk...Wouldn't advise you to do that Omori or should I call you Genjo Sanzo, now?"

"So time hasn't screwed up your memory, eh Ni?"

"Wrong!! That will get you a B in your next assignment…Ni was my ancestor; I am Hiro Niagoshi! And I am here to fulfill Ni's mission…to make this world a living hell…with Gyumaho as its ruler…Of course…there is personal gain in all of this as usual…I will have all the power and glory I have always wanted"; he let out a devilish laugh…"I found Ni's diary…all his experiments about previous attempts for Gyumaho's resurrection were in there…I read it!!!  The plans where perfect…but you had to spoil it all!! You: a monk, a weakling, a pervert and a stupid monkey…ruined it all with your bloody peace keeping mission! But you won't win again!!!"

Ni flicked his fingers and a tall lean figure emerged from a dark corner.

"Kougaji?"

"I suppose you could call him that…they had taken samples of his DNA for part of the experiment and since I happened to find those samples too I thought I'd have some fun and clone your little friend…Attack them!! Now!!"

As swift as a jolt of thunder, Kougajgi had delivered a powerful blow to Sanzo's stomach and snatched the sutra from his hands…Gokuh tried to fight him off as best as he could but all was in vain…the demon was faster and more powerful then the last time they had battled.  Gojyo's blows and Hakkai's Aiki techniques proved to be just as useless.

Then suddenly gunshot filled the room and a scream filled the air as the sutra, its material already fragile and damaged due to the passing of time...thorn beyond redemption by Sanzo's bullets transformed itself into a thousand tiny fragments and vanished.

The demon looked at Sanzo, still on the ground barely able to hold his gun.

"You'll pay for this!!!"  Kougaji took out his katana and made a dash towards Sanzo.

But Gokuh was faster….he was there before him…he had succeeded…Sanzo was OK. A tremendous pain shot through his side and he coughed….blood…

"Gokuh!! No!!!"  Sanzo was shocked "This can't be happening!!!" he thought.  Regaining his strength he pulled the trigger and Kougaji fell down…lifeless…his body then exploded into a multitude of fragments and vanished just like the sutra had done.

"Gokuh"  Hakkai was kneeling down, the boy's head resting on his lap, his voice shook and his eyes were full of tears.

"Sanzo! You…didn't..die…I..made ..it…I'm..so.." Gokuh coughed up blood.

"It can't end this way…Son Gokuh…you can't just leave…" Sanzo knelt down next to the golden eyed boy and gently stroked his  hair  "It can't end this way…do you hear me..It just can't..." he whispered almost pleading…

"Leave it…no use anyway…Sanzo…thank you for freeing me from the mountain…thank you for being….my….sun" and the pair of golden eyes closed.

Hakkai: Sniff…sniff…do you have a tissue?

Kenren T: (Blows her nose) Sniff…sniff…here have one….hope you people liked this….epilogue is very short but I thought I'd write it anyhow…sniff…sniff…if you're sniffing as much as we two are (I know that's not very probable considering I'm not an excellent action scene writer) or if you just hate a sad ending …I recommend that you do read the epilogue…..


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: runs as usual…..**

**Epilogue**

****

            A person that leaves it mark on you…that changes you in some way or another is like the golden ball of opportunity….it is only thrown once at you in your life and never again….yet it can bounce back in your direction….and this is why…

Years later…two guys, the older one blond with slightly long hair bumps into the other…..

            "Watch it!" he snorted as arrogantly as he could

            "Sorry!" said the other and two huge golden eyes looked into the depths of his amethyst ones.

Gokuh: What happened? You mean I died & then I was brought back and met Sanzo Again?

Kenren T: (Nods in approval)

Sanzo: What?!!! Three @#$%^ reincarnations and I got the baka saru at my heels all the time in all three of them?!!!

Kenren T:  Oh come on!!! I saw how sorry you where when Gokuh died so I thought I'd do something nice for the both of you and give you a life where you could just be happy together!!!!

Gokuh: (marveled) Isn't she a nice girl?!!!!

Sanzo: No!!! She's mean…how can I be happy when he's been bugging me constantly and begging for food for the past three lives!!!!! You really want to make me go through hell!!!

Kenren T: Oh really?!!! (Imitating Sanzo in the previous chapter)  It can't end this way…do you hear me?! It can't!!! (Rolls down on the floor laughing)

Gokuh: What's wrong with her?

Hakkai: Excuse her behavior…but well…let's just say she's over joyed at finally finishing this fanfic….

Gojyo: And as she would say: Hope you enjoyed this and please don't forget to review!!!! Sayonara'


End file.
